


The Trifle

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [59]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: "We have a small problem"
Series: The Ocelot Collection [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Trifle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthienberen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/gifts).



> Inspired by Luthienberen, who posted about Victorian trifles

“We have a small problem,” Mouselet squeaked urgently.

“Just a trifle!” Aemelia Vole added.

Holmes and Watson, who had been checking out the duke’s library, came rushing into the dining room.

“I wouldn’t really call that a trifle,” Watson exclaimed.

“At least, not any more,” Holmes agreed.

There, in the middle of a large bowl of cream-covered dessert was the Ferret, spread-ferreted.

“Watson, hide him in your bag!” Holmes ordered.

“He’ll be all sticky,” Watson objected.

“Use one of the napkins,” Mouselet squeaked.

Watson picked up the Ferret, while Holmes did his best to smooth the cream.

“Quick, let’s go!”


End file.
